Interviews with Dragonlance Characters
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Everyone's favorite Aesthetic, Bertrem gets to interview the Heroes from the War of the Lance and their friends!   Poor Bertrem has to deal with fights, drama, and kender!
1. Prologue: At the Library of Palanthas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance or any of the characters etc.**_

_This is my first Fan Fiction! I would really appreciate constructive criticism and any ideas that you might have to improve my story. Thanks and enjoy!_

_**Prologue: At the Library of Palanthas**_

Bertrem hurried through the cool marble corridors of the Library of Palanthas. His Master, Astinus the Chronicler, had requested his presence. Why would he need to speak with me? Bertrem thought worriedly. Have I done something wrong? Astinus rarely ever requested anyone's presence. He was always too busy recording the history of Krynn. Bertrem slowed his rapid sprint as he neared his master's room. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. The result was not the calming remedy that he had hoped for. Here it goes. He thought as he quietly opened the door to his Master's room.

Bertrem glided into the chamber warily and bowed to Astinus who was seated at his desk. The great Chronicler didn't even look up from his writing when Bertrem entered the room. He didn't have time for such luxuries, for time was swiftly flowing and events needed to be chronicled. Bertrem hated to break the silence; well it wasn't truly silence although the only sound was Astinus's pen flowing across the book upon his desk. Thankfully Bertrem didn't have to.

"Bertrem," Astinus said as his pen continued to fly over the crisp parchment.

"Yes Master?" Bertrem asked apprehensively.

"There is something that you must do for me." Astinus stated without expression as he continued his fluid writing.

The Aesthetic's hands began to sweat. He shifted his weight back and forth and clenched his hands into fists as he replied, unsuccessfully trying to keep the fear and worry out of his voice.

"Anything Ma-master."

"I would like you to interview the heroes from the War of the Lance, along with their families, friends, and other important acquaintances." Astinus told his flustered Aesthetic.

"But.. uh...wa..." Bertrem mumbled words incoherently as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Master, that is impossible!" Bertrem was finally able to say. "Some of the heroes are dead and others live all over Ansalon!" Bertrem blurted. He would have thought that his master was joking except that Astinus never did jest.

"It is not impossible." Astinus replied in a voice that was tinged with impatience and annoyance. "They will come, all of them. The gods will see to that. As to where you all should meet the most logical place would be the Inn of the Last Home."

"But Master...uh...bu..." Bertrem spoke more incoherent sentences. He was very confounded. His thoughts swam through his mind like a swiftly flowing sea.

"You will leave in the morning, Bertrem. Now leave me to my work!" Astinus commanded his Aesthetic in tones that were quivering with impatience. He even paused his writing and looked up to glare at Bertrem.

"Yes Master!" Bertrem responded quickly and after a swift bow he fled his Master's chambers, his strappy sandals echoing through the empty hallways. Bertrem returned to his own chambers and began to pack for the unexpected trip. How is this going to work? Bertrem thought worriedly. How?


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance or any of the character etc.**_

_Here it is the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. I would really appreciate constructive criticism and ideas that you might have! Thanks and enjoy!_

_**Chapter One: The Gathering**_

Bertrem arrived in Solace after many weary days of travel. The Aesthetic's robes were filthy his stomach rumbled and his head ached. He was also in dire need of decent rest that he couldn't find in the run down Inn's he had found on the road. He gratefully gave the reigns of his horse to the stable boy as he dismounted and he began his trek to the Inn of the Last Home. Many steps later he stood at the entrance to the Inn. Sounds of laughter and merriment were complemented with the tantalizing scent of Otik's famous spiced potatoes. Bertrem opened the door and he was momentarily blinded by the bright light within which sharply contrasted with the night outside. After staggering for a moment he regained control of himself and entered the Inn. The Aesthetic sat himself at a large round table and ordered some wine and potatoes. In a few moments he was enjoying his small feast and awaiting the arrival of many visitors.

"Hello sir," A curly red-haired woman said to Bertrem.

"Good Evening ma'am," Bertrem replied. Her face looked vaguely familiar and he was trying to place it with a name.

"I am Tika Majere." Tika replied to Bertrem's unasked question. Tika! A Hero of the Lance! Of course, Bertrem didn't know how he had forgotten; Tika and Caramon owned the Inn of the Last Home.

"Hello Tika, I am Bertrem." He said.

"Bertrem!" Mrs. Majere exclaimed. "We have been awaiting your arrival. Caramon? Caramon, Oh there you are. Look this is Bertrem. Remember Astinus said that Bertrem was going to interview us." Tika told her somewhat confused husband. Bertrem, Caramon thought slowly. Oh yes! Bertrem the Aesthetic. Caramon quickly walked over to the table that Bertrem occupied and sat down in the chair next to him. The sheer force of Caramon pounding down into the chair rocked the large table. Bertrem grabbed his glass of wine before it toppled off the edge.

"Hello Bertrem!" Caramon said jovially. "I'm Caramon Majere."

"Why uh, Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Majere," Bertrem replied. Tika sat down and joined her husband and the Aesthetic at the table.

"Oh I am so excited to see all of my good friends again!" Tika said. "I haven't seen them in such a long time. They are all coming right Bertrem?"

"Well, I believe so at least that is what Astinus told me-" Bertrem sentence was cut off by a loud commotion coming from the entrance to the Inn. Judging by the shouts of "Hey give that back!" and "That's mine you little thief!" Bertrem could guess who caused the disturbance.

"Sorry, is this yours?" A childish voice was heard through the ruckus. "It just fell into my pouches!" "Hey! I'm not a thief!" A small form appeared at the large table. Behind him there were people grumbling and many customers left fearing for their belongings. Only one creature on Krynn could cause this much trouble and that was a Kender.

"Hullo Tika! Oh Caramon! How are you? I missed you two so much! I did so much since I last saw you. Do you want to hear about it? It all started when I was walking down the road to Haven and-"

"Maybe later, Tas why don't you introduce yourself to our guest?" Tika interrupted.

"Your guest?" Tas looked around behind him completely not noticing Bertrem sitting right in front of him. Finally Tas's gaze settled on the Aesthetic.

"Why hullo I didn't see you there! I'm Tasselhoff Burrfoot and I'm a Hero of the Lance." Tasselhoff said as he thrust his hand out to be shaken by the very flustered Bertrem. He shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Bertrem," he told Tas.

"Bertrem, oh I knew somebody named Bertrem. Or was his name Barqua? Anyway he went adventuring with me before the War. He was a really nice man or was he a gnome well anyway we entered this mageware shop-" Tas was once again interrupted by Tika.

"Tas, Bertrem is here to interview us for Astinus." Tika told him.

"Really! That is so interesting. I remember the War. Flint and I were living in Solace with Tanis and Caramon and Raistlin but, this was when he wore the Red Robes. And by he I mean Raistlin. Did you know that he wore Red Robes?" Tas paused to take a break. An exasperated Tika was about to try and hush Tas when the door to the Inn opened and in walked Tanis Half-Elven and his Elven wife Larauna.

"Tanis! And Larauna!" Tasselhoff exclaimed excitedly as he scrambled from his chair to greet his friends.

"Hello, Tas." Larauna said kindly.

"Hello." Tanis chimed in.

"You got here just in time! I was just getting ready to tell everyone the story about my friend Barqua..." Tas rambled on as he followed Tanis and Larauna over to the large table.

"Hello Tanis Half-Elven and Larauna," Bertrem said as they got closer to the table. The couple seated themselves. Tas also seated himself. He was too engrossed in his story to realize that he had lost his audience long ago. "And that's when I said, 'Gee that really is a nice spoon'..."

"Good evening Bertrem was it?" Larauna asked. Bertrem shook his head in affirmation.

"I'm glad that you all could make it." Bertrem said.

"Wait, no one else is going to come?" Tika asked slightly confused. She distinctly remembered Astinus's letter saying that all the companions would come.

"Well, I believe so." Bertrem replied. Tika looked disappointed for she had really thought that everyone was going to come. Just then the door to the Inn opened and two barbarians entered.

The barbarian man looked around and his eyes brightened when he saw his friends seated at the table.

"Riverwind! Goldmoon!" Tas exclaimed. He had finally realized that no one was listening to his tale so he got up and rushed over to his barbarian friends.

"Tas," Goldmoon said kindly as she stroked his topknot. The small group made their way over to the table where the rest of their friends waited to greet them.

"Well this is everyone." Bertrem said nervously. He wasn't accustomed to speaking to so many people.

"No it isn't!" Tas interrupted. "There's still Sturm, and Flint, and Kitiara, and Lady Crysania, and Raistlin, and Dalamar, and Jenna, and-" Tas paused to catch his breath.

"Tas, you know that Sturm, Flint, and Kitiara have passed away. And all those other people can't come, they are very busy and all have their lives to lead-" Goldmoon was interrupted by the appearance of a Black Robed mage and a White Robed cleric of Paladine that had just appeared in the room.

"Raistlin and the Lady Crysania!" Tas cried happily.

"If you come any closer Kender there will be trouble." Raistlin said coldly. Lady Crysania stepped forward and greeted Tas kindly. She then seated herself at the table. Raistlin sat down as well, keeping a close eye on Tasselhoff.

Bertrem was so startled and frightened by the appearance of the Black Robed mage that he lost consciousness. The rest of the friends were also startled though not as badly. No one had expected Raistlin to come or Lady Crysania. Their shock was doubled when two more figures materialized in the room. One was another Black Robed mage and the other was a Red Robed mage. They were holding hands and glanced at all of the companions with haughty dignity.

"It's Dalamar and Jenna!" Tasselhoff exclaimed. He ran forward to greet them but, Jenna put up a magical shield.

"Kender, don't come any closer." She told him.

"But it's me, Tasselhoff!" He said indignantly.

"And you are a Kender." She replied coldly. Dalamar and Jenna stalked past the confused Tasselhoff and seated themselves at the table with the other companions.

Caramon had finally gotten Bertrem to regain consciousness. He looked around groggily and then his eyes opened wide in fear.

"Rai-Raistlin and Dal-Dalamar..." Bertrem whimpered. Astinus never said that they were going to come! He thought frighteningly.

The door to the Inn opened once again and in walked Kitiara. She glanced around angrily daring anyone to cross her. Tanis started to cower and look down at his lap. Dalamar paled and gripped Jenna's hand tightly. Larauna glared at Kitiara. Kit walked in and sat down at the table.

"But, but you died!" Tanis was finally able to say. "I was there, I-I saw it!"

"Yes, Tanis I did die. But, my Queen said that I was needed here." Kitiara replied. Her gaze swept the room and landed on the visibly pale Dalamar. He was nearly crushing Jenna's hand.

"Hello Dalamar darling," Kitiara said mockingly. "Have you taken a new lover? Was I not good enough for you? Oh yes, you did kill me didn't you?" Kitiara laughed.

"Who is this little girlish mage you have with you?" Kitiara said as she stared at Jenna. Jenna's lips flattened in anger. She reached into her spell components preparing a spell to engulf Kitiara in flames. She was about to recite the words when Dalamar grabbed her wrist.

"My dear," he whispered. "She is already dead. There is nothing that you can do to her." Jenna didn't look convinced. She once again readied her spell.

"Jenna," Dalamar said again. "Don't sink to her level. That's what she wants you to do. You are better than that." He whispered reassuringly. Jenna calmed herself. She knew that Dalamar was right.

"Yes, my love." She responded. Dalamar smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, aren't you two just so sweet?" Kitiara said mockingly. "You just do whatever Dalamar tells you? Don't you my little feminine mage?" She taunted. Jenna was once again about to attack but, Dalamar stopped her.

"That's right. Listen to your dear Dalamar." Kitiara laughed at her jest. Before Jenna could do anything rash the door to the Inn opened again and Flint and Sturm entered.

Tasselhoff was so excited that he was struck momentarily speechless. But, the speechlessness lasted for a very short time for he was a Kender.

"Sturm, Flint!" Tas yelled as he rushed to his friends. He gave the dwarf a big hug.

"Get off of me you doorknob!" Flint told Tasselhoff although his words were harsh he was smiling. Sturm had already seated himself at the table. Bertrem could hardly believe his eyes. They were here, all of them! Astinus was right. Blessed Gilean, he was right!

A silence filled the room. The friends all glared at their enemies. Tanis, Larauna, Dalamar, Jenna, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Sturm, and Flint all glared at Kitiara. Tika glared at Raistlin. He glared right back at her. Caramon looked at his brother with a concerned expression. Lady Crysania looked forward, as though she was unsure where to look. Tas wasn't glaring at anyone and he was quickly growing bored of the silence. And everyone knew that a bored Kender was very dangerous. Bertrem was looking down at his hands which were folded in his lap. He was very uncomfortable and he was wondering how he was ever going to get an interview from these people.

"Hey guys! Do you want to hear the story about when my Uncle Trapspringer and I were walking in Darken Wood and-" Tas was interrupted by a loud chorus of "No!" from everyone seated.

"Oh." Tas said sadly as he hung his head. But, he wasn't sad for long because a very entertaining idea formed in his head.

"Hey! I just thought of a wonderful idea! We should start letting Bertrem interview us. Isn't that why we are all here?" He asked expectantly. The group all glanced at each other and nodded there assent.

"Great!" Tas said. "Okay Bertrem, We're ready!"

Bertrem hadn't been listening to the Kender and when he looked up he was startled to see everyone staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, Yes. Let me see here." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pouch and opened it up. "Let's see, Astinus said that first I should interview Tanis, Larauna, Jenna, Dalamar, Kitiara, and Sturm."

"Together?" Dalamar asked incredulously. He had thought that he would just come answer some questions and then return to his Tower with Jenna.

"Yes, together. Astinus says that if you are all together then I would get the best interview." Bertrem told Dalamar who became even paler. Tanis also paled and looked down afraid to meet his wife's gaze.

"What about me?" Tas asked.

"You will be interviewed tomorrow." Bertrem replied. "So, um if your name wasn't called you can all get a room at the Inn and go to sleep."

Tika and Caramon stood up and quickly went to their room. Raistlin also left the bar. He was followed by Lady Crysania. Goldmoon and Riverwind both stood and left as well. The last to leave were Flint and Tas who were in an avid conversation together.

Bertrem looked at the rest of the people seated. Dalamar was nearly crushing Jenna's hand and he was as pale as a ghost. Tanis looked like he had just seen a ghost and Larauna was glaring at Kitiara. Sturm was looking straightforward and was trying to ignore everyone around him. Kit was the only one who didn't seem at all flustered. She actually looked like she enjoyed seeing everyone suffer. Bertrem cleared his throat again and everyone glared at him. What has Astinus gotten me into? Bertrem thought worriedly. What am I going to do?

_Sorry this one was a little long. But, I had to get all of the characters there! Please let me know what you thought about it!_


	3. Chapter 2: Relationship Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance or any of the characters etc. **

_Time for Chapter Two! Poor Bertrem how is he going to handle the drama? (And fights?) Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two: Relationship Troubles**_

Bertrem was growing increasingly nervous. Everyone had sat in silence for what seemed to Bertrem as ages. Every ones mood was hostile, the entire room was a fuse about to blow. Any second now, Bertrem thought, and the explosion will hit. So real did the chance of an actual explosion seem that Bertrem flinched as if preparing for the blow. He took a long deep breath and organized his thoughts.

"The-the first qu-question is..uh" Bertrem started to speak but, everyone turned and glared at him. If looks could kill he would have died. Bertrem's hands began to sweat and he wiped his hand across his balding head. Blessed Gilean, help me! He thought in desperation. Strengthening his resolve he took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"The first question is for Tanis Half-Elven." Bertrem said. There were several audible sighs of relief, particularly from Dalamar. Tanis's hands began to shake as Bertrem looked at him. Oh gods! Tanis thought. Why me?

"Tanis Half-Elven, How did your past relationship with Kitiara affect the decisions that you made during the War of the Lance?" Bertrem asked the thoroughly scared and stressed out Tanis.

Bertrem was holding a crisp piece of parchment eagerly awaiting Tanis's response.

"Well, uh..." Tanis gulped as he saw Larauna's earnest gaze. Tanis muttered a few incoherent sentences and looked down shamefacedly.

"I'm sorry but, I didn't catch what you said." Bertrem said completely oblivious to all the pressure upon Tanis.

"Yes Tanis dear, I didn't hear what you said!" Kitiara taunted the terrified Tanis. Seeing Tanis's expression Kitiara smirked.

"Well, it made things hard." Tanis said cautiously. He looked at his wife's expression and Kitiara's and saw that it was relatively safe to carry on. "It caused me lots of trouble with my decision making. But, in the end I realized that Kitiara wasn't important and that Larauna was." Tanis said, smiling at his beautiful wife. Larauna was happy with his response and smiled back at her half elf husband. Kitiara wasn't pleased.

"What was that half elf?" She asked with contempt. "I'm not important? I'm not important?" Her voice rose as she stood up from her chair. "I'll show you who's not important!" Kitiara yelled as she lunged across the table toward Larauna. She tackled her and they rolled onto the floor. They were locked in a vicious cat fight. Kitiara pulled on Larauna's long golden hair while Larauna scratched Kit's face.

It took the other people gathered a moment to realize that they should probably break up the fight. Tanis was the first one to jump into action and with Sturm's help they were able to pull Kitiara off of Larauna. Strum held the kicking, screaming, and swearing Kitiara while Tanis held his wife who was relatively calm. Tanis and Larauna returned to their seats while Sturm tried unsuccessfully to put Kitiara in hers.

"Let go of me you stupid knight!" She screamed. Sturm looked pleadingly at Tanis wondering what he should do. Tanis looked over at Bertrem who in turn looked at Dalamar who looked at Jenna.

"Oh alright!" Jenna said as she walked over to Kitiara. Jenna took some sand out of one of her pouches and threw it at Kitiara while she muttered the magical incantation. _Drowshi!_ Once the sand touched Kitiara she fell into a magically induced sleep. The now slumbering Kitiara was dumped unceremoniously upon her chair.

Bertrem was rather bewildered. He hadn't even foreseen such a thing happening! The Aesthetic quickly tried to calm himself and regain control of the situation. He scribbled a few things onto his paper and then he focused once again upon the group. He saw Kitiara sleeping in her chair and Larauna looking disheveled. He saw Tanis looking very tired and confused. Finally his gaze settled upon the calm couple, Dalamar and Jenna. The two were quietly conversing with each other, seemingly unconcerned about the world around them.

"Okay everyone," Bertrem said to the companions. Once he had their attention he continued to speak. "Larauna, how did your past relationship with Tanis affect the decisions that you made during the War of the Lance?"

Larauna instantly blushed and looked down into her lap. She thought about how childish she had been following Tanis out of Qualinost. She then remembered falling for Kitiara's trap. She thought of all the stupid things that she had done because of him. Even though she looked down she was conscious of her husband's gaze upon her. He laid a reassuring hand upon his wife's shoulder.

"I was...childish..." Larauna said quietly. Bertrem was once again oblivious to the pressure that was being placed upon his interviewee.

"I didn't hear that." Bertrem said.

"I was childish and that-that clouded my thinking." Larauna said louder and stronger. Bertrem wrote down her response and looked up waiting for more.

"Due to my foolishness I fell for Kitiara's trick and I was captured by Lord Soth." Larauna said. Bertrem recorded that down as well. Larauna looked down at her lap once more, signalizing that the conversation was concluded.

"The next question involves Da-Dalamar and Kitiara." Bertrem said. He couldn't say the dark elf's name without trembling slightly. Dalamar looked up from his conversation with Jenna and paled once again. Jenna's hand was also once again squeezed almost to the point of being crushed. She whispered a few soothing words to her lover and he relaxed his grip, barely.

"Can someone wake up Kitiara?" Bertrem asked.

"I must advise against that course of action, Aesthetic." Jenna told Bertrem unemotionally. "She is unstable and may lash out again."

"Uh, Can someone perhaps tie her to the chair?" Bertrem asked hopefully. There was a moment of silence. No one wanted to volunteer.

"I will," Sturm said as he stood up and left the room. He returned with a length of rope. In grim silence he walked over to the snoozing Kitiara and tied her to her chair. This is not a good idea. Sturm thought anxiously. He took up his post behind her chair with a stoic military stance. Jenna stood up and walked over to Kitiara and released her from the enchantment.

Kitiara groggily looked around. Her expression resembled a mercenary who had had too many dwarf spirits. The momentary grogginess left and Kitiara glanced around angrily. Her stare fixed upon the smug looking Jenna.

"You," Kitiara growled. She tried to lunge at Jenna and was shocked to find that she had been tied to her chair! Who dared to tie me to a chair? Kit thought angrily. She looked around wildly, her malevolent stare landed upon Sturm. Kit tried to lunge again and instead the chair and her tumbled to the ground. Kitiara heard a sound much like many little chiming bells and she looked up to see Jenna laughing at her. If Kit didn't hate Jenna as much as she did she might have thought that she had a wonderful smile. Kitiara wiggled and vainly tried to release herself from her bindings. The still laughing Jenna left the pathetic sight of Kitiara on the ground and sat back down next to Dalamar who was also laughing at Kitiara's feeble attempts to free herself. How alike they are. Bertrem thought.

His attention was then back to Kitiara who was screaming horrible curses that would have made a hardened criminal blush. The greatly daring Sturm grabbed the back of the chair and yanked it back up to the proper position. Kit was breathing heavily, her screaming had momentarily taken her voice away. She fixed her hostile gaze upon the Aesthetic. Bertrem gulped and looked down at his parchment.

"Da-Dalamar, How did your relationship with Kitiara make it difficult to kill her?" Bertrem asked. The laughing Dalamar instantly hushed as did Jenna. Of course, Dalamar thought bitterly. That stupid Aesthetic had to ask about that.

"It made it difficult because I was susceptible to her charms. I wasn't able to understand that her intent was murderous until she stabbed me. In self-defense I killed her." Dalamar responded to the question. Jenna seemed pleased with the answer and kissed him on the cheek although once again Kitiara wasn't pleased.

"Excuse me, my dear," Kitiara said mockingly. "Did you just imply that it was easy for you to kill me? Because I remember you trying to persuade me that Lord Soth was behind it all and that you didn't want to kill me."

Jenna looked at Dalamar expectantly. This is just what I need. Dalamar thought caustically.

"I will admit Kitiara, that killing you wasn't the easiest thing that I have ever done." He said. "I-I really cared about you." Dalamar added quietly. So quietly in fact that only one person in the room was able to hear it and that was Jenna because she sat right next to him. Jenna squeezed his hand to offer reassurance. That was not the response that I was expecting! Dalamar thought. He was so sure that he was going to be in an argument with Jenna. Thank you Nuitari for saving me that inconvenience. He thought silently.

Bertrem wrote some more sentences on his paper. Only one more question he thought gratefully.

Kitiara was being uncharacteristically quiet. She was disappointed that she hadn't started a fight between Dalamar and Jenna. Oh well she thought. There is always tomorrow. Kit smiled a crafty smile and began to scheme. Jenna and Dalamar were once again talking to each other quietly as were Tanis and Larauna. Sturm was still standing behind Kit's chair.

"I only have one more question to ask." Bertrem said. Everyone looked at him momentarily startled. They had all forgotten the Aesthetic's presence.

"Sturm, how did your past relationship with Kitiara affect the decisions that you made during the War of the Lance?" He asked.

Sturm looked down. After a moment of silence he looked up and matched Bertrem's unwavering gaze.

"My past relationship with Kitiara caused me to want to have revenge against her." He said. He looked down again signaling the end of the conversation. Bertrem wrote down Sturm's response.

"Thank you all for talking with me." Bertrem told the group. "You all may retire to your rooms now." Tanis and Larauna both stood and hand in hand walked up the stairs leading to the Inn's rooms. Dalamar and Jenna also rose. Dalamar put his arm around her and together they also went to the staircase. Sturm looked down at Kitiara who was still struggling to free herself. He untied the ropes that bound her and then he quickly went up the staircase before she could strike him. Kit stood and still smiling her crafty smile she walked up the staircase lost in thought.

Bertrem gathered up his parchment and went to his room. He was shaken and frankly scared for tomorrow's interview between Tas, Flint, Raistlin, Dalamar, Tanis, and he shuddered, Kitiara. Bertrem got into his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

_Sorry, another long one. Let me know what you thought about it. What should happen in the next chapter? Let me know what you think, thanks!_


End file.
